La soledad con Companía
by mikaera
Summary: KaixJulia. Loners, serios, tranquilos, nada de fiestas y mucho menos bailar... no con otros, claro. Que summary eh! no es muy largo ni muy corto.. aparecen otras parejas en esta historia!
1. Rivales

**Hola lectores! Esta vez hice un fic en Español de Beyblade. Es un kai/julia dedicado a alguien especial . Espero que les guste! Déjen Reviews plis!! **

* * *

La soledad con companía.

Capítulo 1: Pasando el rato

Kai vivía en la mansión de su abuelo Voltaire. Él había ido preso por todos los crímenes cometidos, ya que Dikenson y la BBA le habían hecho un gran juicio a BEGA, en el que Boris y Voltaire habían quedado con los mayores cargos.

La mansión se encontraba en las afueras de Moscú, Rusia. Kai vivía solo por más que varios de sus amigos, entre ellos Tyson, Tala y Ray, se habían ofrecido a irse a vivir con él. Pero el joven les había dicho que no a todos, él podía solo.

A pesar de esto la mansión era muy grande, y su único compañero era un adorable gatito negro que había llegado meses atrás quien sabe como, simplemente lo había encontrado en una caja frente a su puerta. Nunca hubiera pensado que encontraría un animalito, pero como le gustan los gatos había decidido conservarlo.

Ahora hacía frío y nevaba. Kai recordó que al día siguiente estaría muy ocupado, pero con semejante nevada no sabía cómo iba a hacer para acomodar todo. La cosa es que Tyson celebraba su cumpleaños, y en pocas horas el vuelo de Kai a Japón estaría tomando lugar.

"Bueno creo que es hora de que vaya y prepare las maletas…" Se dijo el chico, comenzando a subir las escaleras, con el gato que siempre se enredaba entre sus piernas. "Vaya, ni siquiera sé qué le voy a regalar a Tyson por su cumpleaños…"

En pocos minutos la maleta estaba hecha, un rato más y Kai estuvo en el aeropuerto. Tuvo que esperar como dos horas para tomar el avión ya que por la nevada estaba atrasado. Pero al final de todo consiguió llegar a Japón alrededor de media hora antes de lo que lo esperaban.

Por ese motivo decidió ir un rato al parque, y ver si se le ocurría algún regalo para su amigo. Se sentó en una banca y se dispuso a pensar. En eso escuchó una voz que lo llamaba de atrás:

"Vaya, pero si es Kai, hola, como estás?"

El chico se giró para ver quien era, era muy extraño que una mujer lo saludara… no recordaba conocer muchas mujeres, a decir verdad. Abrió grandes sus ojos cuando se sorprendió al ver a la chica del equipo F-Dynasty.

"Julia? Ahh, cierto, cómo estas?"

"Que ya te has olvidado de los equipos que te enfrentaste?"

"Por lo que creo no. Pero a ti nunca me enfrenté… al menos no solos." Kai sonrió desafiante. Era una buena idea esperar teniendo una beybatalla.

"Me estás desafiando, Hiwatari? Bueno… a decir verdad, tengo un rato más para esperar… así que acepto."

"Bien, tres, dos uno, LET IT RIIP!!!"

"Vamos Dranzer!!"

"Vamos, Thunder Pegasus!"

Ambas bestias bit chocaron creando una luz que cegaba, y pronto varios grupos de jóvenes comenzaron a rodearlos para admirar el espectáculo.

Como era de esperar, Kai terminó victorioso. Pero hasta él mismo se asombraba de lo poderosa que era su oponente.

"Vaya Julia eres muy buena!" Reconoció el chico, una vez que el expectante público se hubo retirado.

"Kai, pensé que no lo reconocerías. Algún día quiero una revancha. También eres bueno, pero reconozco que el público me desconcentra…" mintió la chica, para excusarse.

"Sí, claro, trabajas en un circo y el público te desconcentra." Kai sonreía victorioso. Luego estiró uno de sus brazos, y le ofreció la mano a Julia para que se levantara, ya que ella había caído al suelo en el último ataque de Dranzer.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a los de Kai, y se sonrió un momento antes de tomar su mano para incorporarse. "Que dices, vamos a lo de Tyson?"

"La verdad… no le compré nada, no sé si estará bien…"

"No tienes algo de dinero?"

"Claro que tengo dinero." Respondió el chico

"Bueno, entonces vamos hasta esa panadería que está allá y cómprale una torta o algo así que se contentará muy fácilmente."

"Tienes razón, a Tyson siempre le viene bien la comida."

Caminaron hasta la panadería y Kai compró una torta de chocolate, dulce de leche y nueces para su compañero de equipo. Luego caminaron tres cuadras y llegaron al Dojo de Tyson.

Cuando éste abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar a Kai acompañado, y a Julia sin su hermano.

"Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando." Dijo Ray saliendo por atrás de Tyson.

"Julia dónde está Raúl?" preguntó Tyson.

"Ahh.. mi hermano tenía fiebre y no pudo venir. Te mandó saludos, Tyson, dice que lo siente mucho."

"Dile que no se preocupe. Adelante, pasen."

Los chicos entraron a la casa y Julia se sentó en una silla que estaba alrededor de la mesa con los demás chicos y chicas de todos los equipos. Kai en cambio se apoyó contra una pared y ojeó a las personas que se encontraban ahí. No había rastro de los Demolition Boys.

Kai se quedó mirando a la chica con la que había peleado recién y a penas escuchaba la conversación. A penas eran las cinco de la tarde, aún quedaban unas cuantas horas que soportar haciendo sociales.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, déjen Reviews y sugieran otras parejas!!**

**Hasta luego!**

**Mikaera**


	2. Viéndote

**Hola a todos mis lectores! Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado con sus reviews, espero contar con ese apoyo durante el resto de la historia! **

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo para su diversión. **

* * *

El muchacho de ojos carmín ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí parado. Lo único que supo es que Tyson estaba llamando a que se acercaran a comer algo. Kai decidió aceptar la invitación por una vez, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado del recién llegado Tala.

"Oye Kai, cuanto tiempo sin vernos."

"Si, tienes razón. Qué haces por aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tu, espero a que esto acabe. Quiero presentártela, ella es Jade" el chico ruso señaló con la cabeza a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

"Hola."

"Dobroye Utra." Dijo la nueva con una sonrisa. Kai quedó perplejo. Ella era… rusa?

"Supongo… que puedo seguirte la corriente entonces." El chico habló en el mismo idioma, pronto los demás demolition boys se acercaron al oír las pláticas en su idioma natal. La chica sonrió.

Vestía una remera de mangas largas color negra, que tenía unas líneas violeta oscuro en el frente, que se entrecruzaban en su espalda. Llevaba unos jeans grises, y un cinto celeste rodeaba su cadera. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por botas del color oscuro. Recogía su pelo colorado en una cola de caballo que alcanzaba hasta su cintura. Sus ojos verdes tenían todas las características de una moscovita.

"Linda compañía, Tala." Dijo Kai, una vez que la chica se hubo retirado con los demás demolition boys.

"Gracias. Ella también estaba en la abadía, no creo que la recuerdes, jade cambió mucho desde pequeña, me refiero a…" Tala señaló las partes que era lógico cambiaran en una mujer de la edad de ellos.

Kai sonrió. Era común para él hablar de esa forma con sus viejos amigos y compañeros de equipo. Luego tomó un sándwich y empezó a comer despacio.

La charla general del grupo, en la que él prefirió no tomar parte, trató desde el amor hasta las pequeñas migas que caían al suelo cuando Tyson comía, pasando por temas que Kai prefería no recordar.

Al rato el gran grupo se fue dividiendo en pequeños.

Bryan, Ian y Spencer del equipo Ruso decidieron exhibir sus 'espléndidas habilidades' frente a un grupo de chicas que miraban atontadas. Así se enfrentaban a Eddie, Rick, Steve y Michael del equipo Americano.

Lee, Kevin y Gary comenzaron funestas pláticas con Robert y Oliver acerca de la belleza, éste último introduciendo el tema.

Goki, Zeo y Jim intentaron una pequeña beybatalla de a seis con Ozuma, Dunga y Joseph.

Alrededor de la mesa estaban sólo Aaron, Claude, Crusher, Mystel y Garland, intentando romper el gran silencio que se había hecho entre ellos hablando del parecido entre sus entrenadores, Barthes y Boris.

Brooklyn se encontraba a parte de todos, justo como el chico que observaba la situación, espalda contra la pared, brazos cruzados.

Siendo la bebida general alcohol, se notó el efecto que comenzó a hacer en los chicos, y también, en algunas chicas.

Mariah pasó desde la silla al lado de Ray a encontrarse sentada en la falda de éste. Claro que Ray no se quedaba atrás y abrazaba a la china, encantado por el efecto que el alcohol había tenido en la White Tiger.

Emily estaba aislada del grupo, hablándole a Max acerca de los nuevos datos recolectados por su equipo y lo bueno que sería si Max volviera con ellos. Aún así Max tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara al decirle que gracias por la oferta, pero él pertenecía a los bladebreakers. Su sorpresa fue cuando la chica, a pesar de esto, saltó encima del rubio y lo abrazó.

Mariam estaba sentada al lado de Johnny, del equipo Europeo. El chico, sin que ella se diera cuenta (o al menos eso creía) tenía una de sus manos en el pequeño trozo de piel que la pollera de ella dejaba al descubierto. La chica tan sólo sonreía y contestaba alegre las preguntas que le hacía el escocés.

Salima estaba a los besos con Kein. De hecho, hace tres años que estaban de novios. Ellos eran, por lo que se podía decir, los que menos alcohol habían ingerido, ya que estaban todo el tiempo ocupados entre beso y caricia.

Queen platicaba con King acerca del beyblade y temas en común. Tampoco habían tomado mucho, al igual que la pareja que se distinguía en la fiesta ellos también resaltaban. Pero en lugar de besos como los otros dos, éstos parecían querer ahorcarse, como típicos hermanos.

Mathilda por su parte estaba sentada al lado de Miguel. Nadie lo sabía, pero se notaba perfectamente que a ella le gustaba su líder. El chico, un poco afectado por el alcohol también, sonreía ante la charla que estaban teniendo, mientras sigilosamente pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la amiga.

Hilary había tomado más de lo común, al menos para ella. Estaba apoyada en el hombro del hermano de Tyson, mientras éste, aún bastante consciente, se sonreía y la abrazaba apretujadamente por los hombros. Aún así, ella tenía algunos de sus sentidos alertas como para rechazar el beso que el chico mayor que ella le pretendió robar.

Roseta se encontraba muy entretenida en la charla que estaba teniendo con Enrique. Él la había llevado a la fiesta de Tyson a cambio de la promesa de bailar con él, parecía que ella y su amiga se habían enfadado con el chico Italiano, pero para conseguir su perdón él haría lo que fuera.

Ming Ming no lograba conseguir la atención que ella quería. Quería ser la anfitriona de la fiesta, pero era evidente que el chico de pelo azul oscuro y gorra lo era. Al menos que él le prestara atención! No dejaba de mirarlo, e intentar serle llamativa. De hecho Tyson a penas si se había percatado de que ella y su equipo estaban presentes, los sándwiches y las masas estaban demasiado ricas como para perdérselas.

Kenny miraba algo celoso esta escena. 'Si quisiera mi atención, la tendría toda, toda…' pensaba, mientras Daichi intentaba meterlo en otra conversación, ignorando los corazones que salían de sus ojos (a/n; o anteojos?).

La chica de pelo colorado que había venido con los Demolition Boys también había ingerido alcohol, a pesar de que por su proveniencia, al igual que los demás miembros del equipo Ruso, la bebida parecía no afectarle. Se apoyaba ahora en el hombro del atractivo líder del equipo, que sonreía victorioso mientras le indicaba a ella quiénes eran los demás presentes.

Kai había regresado a su posición original, un poco modificada para poder observar… a la peligrosa contrincante con la que se había enfrentado ese día. Ella estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa general, hablando con los demás miembros de los Psikiks y Saint Shields. No parecía muy divertida, pero a Kai le bastaba con poder ver su rostro sonriente… era linda, debía admitirlo.

"bien, bien todos, tiempo de bailar!!" Gritó Max cuando el reloj dio las doce de la noche.

"Oh no aquí vamos…" dijo el chico ruso, al ver como todas las parejas se levantaban y algunos chicos ofrecían bailar a las chicas que estaban con ellos. Queen inmediatamente se apartó de su hermano gemelo cuando un chico de cabellos anaranjados le ofreció de bailar. No lo conocía, pero le cayó bien a la primera impresión. King, en cambio, corrió en busca de una chica, y tomó a la primera compañera de Tyson que pudo encontrar.

Ming-Ming intentó bailar con el campeón mundial, pero para su sorpresa Tyson aún tenía hambre y la mandó a buscar otra pareja.

Mariah y Ray, Emily y Max, Mariam y Johnny, Salima y Kein, Mathilda y Miguel, Hilary que por fin había accedido a bailar con Hiro, Roseta y Enrique, Ming-Ming que había accedido al jefe, Queen le había tomado la mano a Brooklyn, Tala y… Jade, Tyson y alguna compañera rubia, Daichi por todos lados preguntándole a cada una si quería bailar con él, claro que obteniendo un no como respuesta, Bryan también había conseguido buena pareja, y así los chicos más atractivos de cada equipo. Aquellos que no bailaban, charlaban alrededor de la mesa. Sí, Tyson había invitado a suficientes chicas como chicos para poder divertirse en grande.

**Ella**. Kai no quería a cualquiera. Miraba como simplemente decía que no con la cabeza, no se molestaba siquiera en levantar la vista para ver quién era esta vez el muchacho que le pedía bailar. Hasta a Michael le había dicho que no, sin saber quien era.

Kai solamente la observaba. Julia estaba vestida con unos jeans oscuros, y una remera que cubría su pecho y panza. Llevaba en los pies botas altas, en otras palabras, estaba hermosa. Al menos eso pensaba Kai.

Tomó la decisión. De qué le habían servido tantos años de entrenamiento si iba a ser intimidado por una chica? Caminó hacia donde estaba Julia muy lentamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando estaba atrás de ella su corazón latía muy fuerte, si, Kai Hiwatari tenía miedo. Miedo… a ser rechazado?

Rodeó la chica y casi se retracta cuando ella negó con la cabeza. Pero Kai la venía mirando, ella venía haciendo esto desde hoy con cualquier chico. Entonces rápidamente tomó su barbilla con la fría y segura mano e hizo que la chica levantara la vista. La miró profundamente a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que había varios mirándolos.

"Quieres… bailar?"

Julia no creía que Kai Hiwatari supiera bailar, pero de todos modos 'aceptó el reto' y tomó su mano. "Si tu me invitas, entonces vamos" pronunció segura.

Kai sonrió triunfante ante la descolocada mirada de varios, entre ellos, Michael, Claude y Mystel. De la mano de la chica se dirigieron al vacío de mesas que Tyson había armado en el medio para efectuar de pista de baile.

Julia también sonrió triunfante. Después de todo, ella había oído los murmullos de las compañeras de Tyson acerca del chico más hot del famoso equipo. Y no era precisamente Tyson, ni Ray.

Ahora era el momento de ver… qué es lo que ese chico quería de ella.

**

* * *

Bueno, por aquí se los dejo, espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo, y que dejen reviews así lo actualizo más pronto!**

**Los quiero mucho a todooS!**

**Mikaera. **


	3. Fin de la fiesta,Comienzo de la realidad

**Bueno, al fin tras la larga espera he llegado al capítulo 3, último capítulo de esta corta historia. Espero sinceramente que les guste, y… bueno… **

**Disfruten! **

**La canción que utilizo en este cap es Yellow de Coldplay**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Fin de la fiesta, comienzo de una realidad. 

Kai sonreía mientras que llevaba de su mano a la bella joven española. Había conseguido lo que quería… un sí de parte de la chica que venía negándose a la mayoría de los muchachos.

Julia también sonreía. Hiwatari tenía lo necesario para que ella le dijera que sí. Y eso era la seguridad. Había observado como todos los que anteriormente se le habían presentado, y ante su negación habían renunciado automáticamente.

Reconoció enseguida la música que llenó el ambiente. Se sonrió y levemente agachó la cabeza cuando Kai tomó sus dos manos y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,  
_

"Y cuanto hace que estás con este equipo?" preguntó la chica, mientras bailaban al ritmo lento de la música.

_I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow _

"Unos… años." Respondió él mientras hacía que Julia fuera acercándose a su cuerpo, tomándola con una mano por la cintura.

_So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow  
_

Ella dejó descansar su frente en el hombro de Kai. El olor a invierno era evidente. Julia rodeó el cuello de Kai con sus brazos, y comenzó a jugar con el cabello azul.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
_

Luego el chico la miró fijamente a los ojos. No podía dejar las cosas así… no ahora que ya había tenido el valor para sacarla a bailar. Además, los chicos se reirían de él si sólo la sacaba a bailar y no la besaba.

_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow_

Tenía que admitirlo. Julia era bonita, llamativa, ágil y dinámica. Era lo que él llamaría alguien digna de ser su novia.

Kai se acercó un poco más a su rostro, y suavemente apretó sus labios contra los de la española. 

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Lo que pareció una eternidad fueron solo segundos antes de que Kai hiciera notar su lengua insistiendo en entrar. El beso se hizo más prolongado, ambos con los ojos cerrados se mecían en la pista sin pensar en el resto del mundo que los rodeaba. 

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

Kai no podría decir que la amaba… a penas si la conocía. Pero de algo estaba seguro… no quería que el cumpleaños de Tyson acabara. No el baile. 

It's true, look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you

Pero todo tenía que llegar a un fin. El chico se separó a penas terminó la canción. Muchas miradas curiosas se alejaron de ellos, la mayoría provenía de las mesas, ya que los otros estaban bailando.

Tala tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jade. La abrazaba para no dejarla ir, parecía que algo más que baile había sucedido entre ellos. Eso se comprobó cuando dulcemente la chica depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho ruso, que levemente se sonrojó y sonrió.

Mariah no dejaba de abrazar a Ray. Ambos chinos habrían compartido una danza inolvidable para cada uno, donde amistad y amor se habrían conjugado en un solo verbo… amar.

Emily no estaba del todo contenta con la resolución de Max… el chico no quería una relación más que amistad. Pero aún así ella habría conseguido darle un beso.

Johnny no tenía intenciones de soltar a Mariam. Lo había conseguido, para el desagrado de Ozuma, la chica se había enamorado de él.

Salima y Kein ya no bailaban, sino que se habían ido a sentar en un banco cercano, donde reían y se sonreían por lo bajo.

Miguel había besado a Mathilda, lo cual era el motivo de la reluciente sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Por fin había podido confesarle su amor, y para su mejor sorpresa, había sido correspondida.

Hilary logró descubrir lo dulce que podía ser el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya. Había besado a Hiro, que a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella, se había enamorado hace años de la compañera de Tyson.

Enrique no quería besar a Roseta, por lo que la chica se tuvo que contentar con estar bailando con el chico italiano.

El jefe había, milagrosamente, besado a Ming-Ming, que aún no sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Brooklyn tuvo su primer beso esa noche. Y fue Queen la que rompió los labios del chico de cabello anaranjado. Tanto él como ella estaban contentos, y no desprendían sus labios en el centro de la pista.

De todos modos, todo lo bueno tenía que terminar. Las cinco de la mañana se hicieron pronto, y cuando comenzó a salir el sol la mayoría de los equipos se habían ido.

Los White Tigers y los All Starz no habían dejado el Dojo, y tampoco Julia se había ido. Las dos chicas correspondientes a cada equipo luchaban por quedarse, pero los líderes fueron más fuertes. También Kai fue un líder fuerte cuando…

"Tyson, el avión sale a las 7. Me voy al aeropuerto… espero verlos pronto chicos. Vayan para allá cuando quieran." Ni él mismo sabía que podría ser tan amable.

Pero su seguridad se fue por las ramas cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Julia desapareció. "Ya… te vas?" preguntó un poco triste.

"Yo… temo que tenga que irme, julia. Pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres." Acotó al final, ante la sonrisa nuevamente presente.

La chica accedió ir con Kai, y así se encaminaron al aeropuerto después de despedirse.

El silencio reinó entre ambos. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, perdidos en sus pensamientos solitarios que cada uno tenía.

"K… Kai?" preguntó ella al fin.

"Dime?"

"Oye qué… fue lo de anoche?"

"Dices… el beso?"

"Sí…" asintió temerosamente.

"no lo sé… creo que me pareces fabulosa, julia… creo que quise besarte y fue lo que hice."

"O sea… o sea que sólo fue del momento?"

"Sabes que me gusta estar solo."

"Sí, a mi también… yo también prefiero la soledad, Kai. Antes que nada."

"Me parece bien. Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque… aún así… me gusta estar sola… y también me gusta estar con compañía… con compañía de aquel que también disfrute la soledad tanto como yo."

"Quieres decir… estar sola… pero acompañada? No sé a qué apuntas…"

"Ol… olvídalo Kai…"

"No, dime, enserio. Quiero saber."

"Bien… yo pensé… que habría significado algo."

"Claro que significó. Sino no hubiera sucedido nada, julia."

"Entonces?"

"No lo sé… tu… quieres intentar algo?"

"Eso… depende lo que tu digas."

"Entonces… si tu… disfrutas de la soledad tanto como yo y al mismo tiempo te gusta estar con otros que la disfruten… quisieras… estar conmigo?"

"Eh?" ella levantó la vista y miró a los ojos grises del líder del equipo.

"Quisieras ser mi novia, Julia?" preguntó, nuevamente tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha.

"… sí." Contestó, segundos antes de que Kai depositara un nuevo beso en los labios de la joven beyluchadora…

ambos… eran solitarios…

ambos… eran fríos…

y era por eso…

que cada uno disfrutaba la solitaria compañía del otro.

…………………………….

**_FIN_**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia Kai/Julia.**

**Saludos a todos, y nunca pierdan el valor de decir lo que realmente sienten.**

**Mikaera.**

**PD: REVIEW!**


End file.
